


Half Time Service

by PsychoJJ



Series: The Rigged Contest [2]
Category: Men's Football RPF, Real Person Fiction, Sports RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:02:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28015131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychoJJ/pseuds/PsychoJJ
Summary: After what happened in The Bold Barista contest, Pique found no better time to play with Antoine rather than in the halftime of all times!
Relationships: Antoine Griezmann/Gerard Piqué
Series: The Rigged Contest [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2051994
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Half Time Service

At first I thought that it was good that only Pique has a copy of the videos he recorded while straight out humiliating me in the Bold Barista Contest. Yet, the more I thought about it, the more I realized that he didn't share the videos with our teammates just so he can use it as a bargaining chip whenever he wants anything from me.

He never blackmailed me but there was an untold agreement between us that I'll have to do whatever he wants, like forever just so he keeps his mouth shut. I couldn't risk him bragging about what he did, let alone show someone a video of how defenseless I was that day. I know he was to blame but I couldn't help but feel ashamed.

For a couple of months, Gerard didn't seem interested in using his leverage over me. Aside from checking my ass all the time, something he used to do even before fucking me, there was nothing to worry about. Until one day, in the halftime, I went into the showers. I just wanted to check a scratch on my chin as it was hurting a lot.

My chin wasn't bleeding as I expected. It was one of those painful scratches that I could barely see. So, I was about to leave the shower cabinet when Pique pushed me back inside and closed the door behind him. I whispered "what the hell do you think you're doing?!" and he simply answered with his stupid smirk "I wanna pee"

I could hear Leo on the outside asking someone "have you seen Antoine? Hmmm... I just wanna tell him that we should switch places in the second half..." and I just said "let me go... Leo needs to talk to me" and Gerard was like "he can wait... But I really need to pee ASAP!"

I couldn't help but get mad as I kinda shouted but in whispers "there's plenty of toilets out there! Go to hell!" and that's when he grabbed my buttocks over the sweaty shorts and said "why would I use a public toilet when my private urinal is right here and it's all shiny and clean too?!"

I know he got no limits, but even then, I struggled to believe that he'd do something like that in the middle of a match, in a halftime. Yes, he was having the upper hand by owning those videos but I wasn't ready to give up everything and give him tital control. So, I whispered "you can't just barge in whenever you feel like it and ask me to do something like that! You wanna do it, I'll go somewhere private with you! Not now! After the game!"

He let out air out of his nose as he pushed my sweaty body against the mirror behind me. He brushed his lips against mine. The only reason he didn't kiss was because he didn't wanna make a noise. I didn't resist for the same reason as he whispered "I'm the one who got the recordings, honey... I'm the one who sets the rules... So, from now on, whenever you're alone, expect me to stob by and pee in your ass, REGULARLY!"

I whispered "you can't do that! You—" as he shut my mouth with a kiss while getting his phone out of his pocket and whispering "o—k... Let's see what do we have here..." as he opened a five hours and fourty four minutes video of everything that happened in the contest! That bastard got cameras all around the house and he captured every moment for multiple angles!

I asked "why on Earth is this entire thing on your phone?" and he happily answered "I like to watch it from time to time" as he started going forward and rewinding the video and I saw all the embarrassing moments from licking the table, to walking around while holding his dick, to the part that he chose to show me right there and then, where he's fucking me while I'm pissing in my own mouth!

Despite the fact that anything would've worked, that's the part he chose to blackmail me. He started caressing my butt over the wet, sweaty shorts and said "one thing I noticed after watching this segment multiple times, that your buttocks where making pretty loud noise but I never got to notice it at the time. Do you know why?"

I looked down with a blush and said "because my moans were way louder" and that's when he kissed me and squeezed one of my butt cheeks and followed "exactly... So, should I make them hear how slutty you were? Should I raise my phone volume? Or maybe you'd like to pull down your shorts instead?"

At this point I had no choice. I leaned with both hands on the shower cabinet mirror pointing my butt at Gerard who was leaning on the door at the opposite side. I remember whispering "ok... Just make it quick, please!" and soon as I pulled my shorts and underwear and he didn't proceed, I urged him "come on! What are you waiting for, the second half is about to start!!"

He smiled and said "you can be late for a couple of minutes... I have to make sure that my urinal is clean first... How about you pull your ass cheeks apart for me?!" and I just whispered "fine!" as I parted them for his pleasure. He kept staring silently at the hole. The one he kissed, licked and rimmed and pretty much ate and did all sort of things with until he emptied every last drop of both his balls and bladder within. The pussy he made his own.

He was so proud of how different it looked. How obviously used it was. He was overjoyed to see that it didn't have the shape of a little donut anymore. He was in love with fact that he ruined me beyond repair, and left his marks! So, he said "you know what... I'm too in the mood to pee inside you like that... I don't like how you're just tucking your shirts around your knees and keeping your jersey on... I want you to go fully nude for this!"

You know how hard it's to take your clothes off when they're sweaty and wet, and what's even worse was that I'll have to put them all back on once he's done with me. I first took off my shoes and pulled my shorts and underwear all the way down. Then I took off my jersey. Yet, he wasn't satisfied. He insisted that I take off my socks too, not for anything, just to see me bending with my bare ass a little more. 

When I had nothing left to cover my body, I parted my ass cheeks and begged "hurry please! The second half is almost starting!" and I was sweaty and oily enough for him to shove the tip of his dick easily but Pique, being Pique, he went ball deep inside me and ordered "I want you to play with your nipples as I pee inside you!"

I was in so much panic to disagree. I started doing exactly as he wants just to pull through the whole thing. He was streaming urine inside my intestines and warming up my prostate when he ordered "how about you start rubbing your little clit against the mirror in front of you?" and I was worried that I'll end up splashing my cum all over the mirror but I started grinding my erection against it anyway.

He let another sadistic blow of air out of his nose as my eyes were collecting tear and I pretty much pleaded "Pique, please! I know I'm your urinal and everything! You've made that very clear but you gotta stop! How am I supposed to keep your piss from leaking during the second half?! It's already too much and you're still going!!"

He pulled a plug out of his pocket and said "oh my lovely french bitch! I got you covered!" as he caressed me with the tip of plug across my butt crack all the way through the midline of my spine and around my neck and into my mouth. My lips were pretty apart already with all the teasing. He smoothly started pushing the plug in and out of my mouth and lubricating it with my saliva in the process.

When the plug was all covered in saliva and ready to go in my ass, I managed to read few words that were engraved on its surface which read "The Bold Barista Contest Winner" which served as a painful reminder for the fact that I was going through all this abuse, without losing the damn challenge!

When he was done peeing, he pulled his cock and replaced it with the plug. He used the tip of his cock to push the plug a little deeper and make sure that won't come out during the second half. He whispered to me before leaving the shower cabinet "from now on you better keep this plug always with you... As I said, you'll be my regular urinal, cutie.

He was about to leave when he remembered something and whispered "before I go, can you part your ass cheeks one last time?" and I did just so he could take a photo for me with the plug visible and my uniform on the shower cabinet floor. I thought he was done causing trouble but before he left me alone, he took my underwear with him, forcing me to play the second half with nothing but loose shorts covering my throbbing cock and my huge ass!

The End


End file.
